1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a railway crossing installation and, more particularly, to an arrangement and construction of elastomeric or rubber extrusions or seals which are positioned on the sides of gauge panels and the inner end of field panels. More particularly, the invention relates to elastomeric or rubber extrusions which are selectively removably secured to the gauge panels and the field panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, railroads have built up the spaces between rails and the areas beside the rails to achieve level grade crossings. And, also over the years, a wide variety of constructions have been suggested, particularly those that conform to the lateral profile of the rails. For example, in the United States, a disclosure of the installation of elongate elastomeric pads and non-elastomeric panels is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,657. Earlier disclosures in U.S. patents include rigid material between rails and a deformable resilient cushion between the rigid material and the rails, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,451. Other deformable cushioning members are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,783; 4,461,421; and 4,606,498. Other shaped resilient filler strips are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,057; 3,353,747; 4,449,666; 4,457,468; 4,793,545; 4,871,809; 4,899,933; and 5,201,467. A tar filler between the rails and panels of German origin is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,123. A C-shaped resilient filler strip of Austrian origin is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,181. One of Dutch origin is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,547. One of Swedish origin is seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,670; 4,336,906; and 4,415,120. A rubber covered installation of Japanese origin is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,569.
Applicant designed and patented an improved railway crossing installation as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,961 issued Apr. 21, 1998. Although the railway crossing installation of the above-identified patent did solve many of the problems of the prior art, it has been found necessary to provide field panels and gauge panels wherein the rubber or elastomeric seals thereof may be quickly and easily removed and replaced as required. Further, it has been found necessary to be able to reduce the costs of fabricating the gauge and field panels. In an effort to reduce the costs of fabricating the field and gauge panels, the elimination of the need of welding is desirable due to the high labor costs associated with welding. Further, the elastomeric or rubber seals must be easy to install and easy to replace and function in a superior manner.